Makeup
by xxAnnabethxx
Summary: Hinata was stronger than him. Definitely not physically, but mentally and emotionally she was so much more advanced than he was. Songfic. Very slight SasuHina with hints of NaruSaku.


_I wish I was there,  
bruised and in despair  
again, you're my friend._

It wasn't like the Uchiha genius to actually watch someone else that didn't really pertain to anything he wanted. But, then again, the Hyuuga heiress was a fellow Konoha member, and they had become much closer during the year he had returned to the village. And he _had _changed quite a bit upon his return, though most people didn't notice it.

_As you're moving faster, faster,  
slower through your veins,  
and again._

Still, it was unusual that he would be cowering in a tree, his dark eyes following the raven-haired girl as she laid her head against the bench that he still to this day associated multiple unpleasant memories with. He didn't know why he couldn't climb down and comfort her; he wanted to more than anything. Sasuke just couldn't, and he hated himself more than anything for just sitting like the coward he was in that tree.

_As makeup runs down on your cheeks,  
you found that you are lost again.  
Try to make your way back home,  
found that you're alone._

He knew why Hyuuga Hinata was crying. Of course he did. Hell, he knew Naruto and Sakura better than anyone else in the world did.

He should know when they had changed enough to actually consider the other someone that they might actually not just want to be friends with. And, well, that time had come. And Uchiha Sasuke was damn sure that he wasn't blind enough, and never had been, to miss the kunoichi's pale lavender eyes fly to the Kyuubi jinchuuriki when she assumed no one was looking.

Not to mention, now that Naruto and Sakura were no longer just teammates, the Uchiha had heard rumors flying about the

Hyuuga's new heiress, none other than the energetic Hanabi. There were also rumors that the Hyuuga Main Branch House would be losing an occupant, and it was not Hanabi.

_Stumble, trip and fall down  
over all the breaks you made,  
the ones you make.  
Separate the tears from now all the..._

_we will meet, you and me._

They were similar, he thought sadly, still perched up in the tree, staring down at the girl. He had always been the second best of his family, and while it shouldn't have mattered since he was so much younger, it did. She was the second best, though she was much older. He had experienced more than his fair share of pain in his life because of his family, or lack of, later in his life; she had probably experienced more pain than he could know without asking her, also because of family.

_As makeup runs down on your cheeks,  
you found that you are lost again.  
Try to make your way back home,  
found that you're alone._

So why did they turn out so differently, he and Hinata? He reflected on this for awhile before reaching his conclusion.

Hinata was stronger than him. Definitely not physically, but mentally and emotionally she was so much more advanced than he was. She had lived through years upon years of psychological and emotional torment, believing she wasn't strong enough, wouldn't ever be strong enough, and was told so every day. He had lived through fewer years but with probably more pain, with the death of his entire family, while she was slowly but just as surely suffocated by hers. But she held it in, didn't want to deliver the revenge she definitely deserved, and kept believing in people. He, on the other hand, had immediately decided to kill his brother to avenge his family, and then Konoha. And while he believed he was being brave by doing so, he was simply hiding from his own cowardice.

_Fall down,  
searching for the perfect place for you to lose it all again.  
Slow down, keep it at a steady pace as I watch you fade away._

Maybe she was finally breaking now, though, he thought. She had to have been crying for at least half an hour now without stop. He knew from experience that you could cry longer than that, but it wouldn't be healthy for her. Especially since she didn't look like she could go back home anymore. The boy shook his head, mentally going back to his mindset of so many years ago. She wasn't his problem.

_As makeup runs down on your cheeks,  
you found that you are lost again.  
Try to make your way back home,  
found that you're alone._

He silently slid down the tree. That was his perfection, being still, unnoticed. He could do that better than anyone. Words weren't as easy, which must have been why he immediately started in the direction of his apartment, staring off into the dark, resolute that he was going home.

_As makeup runs down on your cheeks,  
you found that you are lost again.  
Try to make your way back home,  
found that you're alone._

"Hinata?"

Her head jerked up and he was immediately taken aback by the red, knowingness, of her eyes which were normally so pale and guiltless. "Uchiha-san," she stated flatly, almost noiselessly, reminding him of the times years ago when that was the only way she referred to him, instead of the informal for her "Sasuke-san" or on very unique occasions, "Sasuke".

He had never heard her speak so emotionlessly before. Even when she was paralyzed with fear, her quiet voice had always contained emotion. She was in worse shape than he had thought. Just as he had thought, it wasn't only Naruto that was troubling her.

"You don't have anywhere to go, do you?" he questioned softly, though it was fairly obvious with the bag under the bench that he hadn't seen before now.

When she looked up, it was as if she were glaring at him. Was this what he had looked like, he wondered, to people after the Uchiha massacre had occurred? After convincing her that he wasn't giving up, she shook her head.

He nodded, knowingly, and stood up from where he had been leaning against the bench, before extending a hand to the pale girl. She looked up warily, and he realized it would take a long time for the Hinata he had known to return. But, as she slowly took his hand, he also knew that someone had to be there for her if the old Hinata were ever to return.

-----

**A/N: The song is the old version of 'Makeup' by Escape the Fate. **

**In case anyone is wondering, this is set a few years after Sasuke leaves Konoha, and probably cannot happen anymore thanks to the development of the series, so it's somewhat AU. **

**This is my first songfic, and fanfic in general, and I know that it's not that good, but I would like to improve, so reviews constructive criticism and would be nice.**


End file.
